The Extremely Cliché SasuSaku Love Story
by monkeybait
Summary: Everything you want in a Naruto story and then some.
1. Cliche stuff

**Here it is: The Extremely Cliché SasuSaku Love Story, with every topic overused and abused that I've noticed and basically poking fun at how completely ridiculous they sound to my ears. Basically me getting upset about how these ideas are used too often and are sort of ridiculous. Of course, flames are accepted.**

Team 7 was waiting for Kakashi. Just before there's any confusion, Naruto is a blind girl who still wears orange and eats ramen, but has twin who is also possessed by a demon. Just to get that straight with you.

Sakura and Sasuke loved each other so much that they started crying when they saw each other, but they were still pretty sure that they were hiding their love perfectly well and both were oblivious to the fact that the other loved them. To confirm that they both were in deep love, they were using Naruto and her twin, Oturan, as a messenger.

"OMG, ask Sakura if she likes me," said Sasuke, who never said OMG so Naruto knew that this had to be important.

"Okay," said Naruto, who was dying to know what Sakura thought.

"Hey, Sakura, do you like Sasuke?" Naruto asked the pink-haired ninja who was but nine steps away.

"Oh, yes, I cried all night for him and I know it was meant to be because last night I had a dream he kissed me, only don't tell him because I want him to find out on his own because that would just be so romantic!" Sakura swooned, so Naruto went back to Sasuke.

"So?" asked Sasuke.

"I don't know, she was using big words again." Naruto was deemed useless, so Sasuke asked Oturan for help instead. Oturan confirmed that Sasuke was right, but Sakura was eavesdropping and overheard.

"Oturan, how could you? I'm embarrassed, Sasuke, I don't love you because I'm so embarrassed!" Sakura ran away crying.

"Wait! Sakura!" Sasuke ran up to her, and grabbed her arm. "I love you to!"

"Really?" Sakura said. Sasuke took off his shirt so Sakura could dry her eyes with it.

"Yeah, I've loved you forever but I was too afraid to tell you," said Sasuke.

"Oh, Sasuke! What a coincidence! So was I!" Sakura started crying, so Sasuke hugged her.

"Hey, guys, sorry a black cat- whoa. Hi, guys," said Kakashi, who had appeared right between Sasuke and Sakura.

To make up for the awkwardness, Kakashi married them and they didn't go on a mission that day, instead they had a kid but Sasuke didn't meet the kid until it was eleven because the kid thought his father was actually dead, the end.

**Sigh… I feel better now.**


	2. Even more cliche stuff

**Hi. This is monkeybait's twin sister. I decided to write the next cliché chapter. So, here goes! **

**Oh, and don't read if you haven't read the seventh Harry Potter book. Though I'm assuming anyone who was that into Harry Potter would've read it by now.**

** I know my sister said it was completed, but I wanted to write this chapter. sticks-out-tongue adorable face **

**Alright. Here it really goes.**

Sasuke's son, Ekusas, who looked exactly like Sasuke when he was eleven except for the bright bubblegum hair color, was busy doing cliché ninja things when he heard a knock on the door.

He opened the door. There was Sasuke.

"Uhm, hello," said Ekusas.

There was an extreme gasp from in front and behind. Ekusas whipped around, and there was his mother.

"Oh, Sasuke! I thought you'd never come home, pudding pie!" She ran forward and strangled Sasuke into a hug.

Ekusas did a double take. Ekusas was so surprised, so shocked, that his father was still alive that he fainted. Thankfully, there was a pool behind him, and Satoshi came and performed CPR, only causing Ekusas to faint again from embarrassment and to awaken on the couch with his father and mother talking as if they had never really been apart for eleven years.

"Oh, you're awake, son!" Sasuke said as Ekusas's eyes fluttered. "Here, I got something for you. Protect it with your life." He gave Ekusas a necklace.

"Uhm…" Ekusas accepted awkwardly. "I've never met you, and you're giving me a necklace. To protect with my life."

"Well, he would've been around, sweetie, but he was so busy protecting Harry at Hogwarts!" Sakura piped up. "I mean, why do you think he's lived for the past seven books?"

Unfortunately, Naruto decided it was as good a time as any to let his demon-self take over, and he barreled into the house all angry and snarl-y. Sasuke wasn't suspecting the attack and was soon a bloody blob on the floor. Thankfully, his son's alter-ego was an art thief named Captain Peach Fuzz (does that mean his nemesis was Zzuf Hcaep Niatpac?), so he saved all of their lives with THIS THUMB.

Then they had tea.


End file.
